The Healing of Wounds
by DarkLiliy003
Summary: When Lucy, Happy and Natsu all come back from an easy mission something is not right. Lucy is hiding something, Happy is trying to remember and Natsu has a licking fetish? A little depressing in the beginning, more fluff later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is either my first or second Fanfic of Fairy tail if I post this one or the other one, but also my frist or second of NaLu. Which I ship and love all the time. I hope you all enjoy this, This is a one shot so sorry but I guess some people like the one chapter sweetness. So here you are please enjoy and Comment!

"Oh man am I tired!" Lucy reached her hands over her head, stretching her back and pooping her shoulders before sighing a sigh of relief. Team Natsu had just finished capturing a villain who had stolen over 4,000,000 jewels in well, jewels. Diamonds, emeralds and rubies. Of course he was a weakling when it came to fighting, all he was good for was hiding. But with Natsu's nose he was easily sniffed out and by now already in jail.

"But Lushiii~~ You barely did anything." Cried happy as he slung his body over her shoulder. But that wasn't what made Lucy stop dead in her tracks as she remembered what happened in that room. Her long blonde bangs hung over her eyes as her wounds under her bandages ached.

"Oh course she didn't do anything, She didn't need to because she has me there right?!" Natsu said has he clapped a hand over her shoulder, where another wound was making her wince.

"Haha, ya. I'm glad you were there Natsu. But I think I'm going to go home, I am a little tired after that." Thats when the whole team realized that why were at the street of Lucy's home. Waving good bye to everyone she made her way down the street trying to ache as normal as possible.

"Natsu, Lucy smells weird." The blue cat said worriedly as he floated around every ones head, watching Lucy disappear in the crowds.

"Its probably nothing we should be worried about. Lets go back to the guild! I'm starving!" And with that thought they all made their way to the Fairy Tail guild with rumbling stomachs and not a care in the world.

Lucy however was having a hard time making it just up her steps. She did not want to worry Natsu and Happy but during the battle with that stupid thief she did get hurt, and pretty badly. It made her sick when there she lay behind some rubble while the guy started to walk out. And right before he passed the threshold out came Natsu's fist effectuality knocking him out.

It was that easy to defeat this weakling! One punch! And here she was, holding her side and shoulder as blood seeped though her stomach bandages. She made sure Natsu and happy didn't know about them. She was hiding behind rubble anyway. They still thought she was outside. So instead of her usual skirt and short shirt she had to wear pants and a long sleeve shirt. Good thing it was in the middle of Autumn and winter was coming.

Sighing Lucy struggled back up the steps, gasping for breath with ever move. Finally upon reaching her room she slid down the door and decided to take a break. Staring into the darkness of the hallway Lucy thought about everything that hade happened since joining fairy tail. Everything with Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. It was all fun, especially with Natsu and Happy. Though she would not admit it to anyone, and even had a hard time still admitting it to herself and believing it.

She had fallen in love with the stupid dragon slayer. After Phantom Lord she started to notice her feelings of awkwardness and a blush coming to her cheeks whenever he was around. Then he would get all worried and ask if she had a fever, by getting closer to her face. Which in turn would make her face more red.

She could not count how many times she had to go home on a lie that she was not feeling well, just because she could not handle Natsu being so close to her. Maybe it was how he said things during battles, about him never handing her over. Or how he said it with so much passion. But then again wouldn't that mean she would have easily fallen in love with Gray or Reedus? Lucy blanked at that and started to giggle to herself.

Her and Reedus? That would be a shocker for anyone she was sure. Oh well, Natsu was the one her heart choose and there was nothing she could do about it. But now that she thought about it Lucy did think she would have done anything differently anyway. But the all mighty fire dragon slayer as as dull knowing then a 4 year old child. But the more Lucy thought, the more that aged suited his mental capacity.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day she guessed it was time to go inside before the land lady came out and yelled at her for being in the hallway for to long. Hanging on to the door knob she leaned her body up against the door and pushed with little effort. But even that left her out of breath.

"Damn it! Will I always be this weak." She violently said in between gasps. Closing the door she immediately began to take off the restricting and drenched shirt on the floor somewhere and was making her way to the bathroom with her pants somewhere behind her. Looking in the mirror she was shocked how much blood was there was on her shoulder. What did she do to reopen it this bad?

Oh right, Natsu. Wincing at his friendly hit Lucy decided that a bath would be amazing and best for her wounds. Turning on the water she re -adjusted it to the perfect temp and stripped of her under garments.

The wound on her stomach was a gash from her waist over her stomach and ending just under her breast. The bastard had a knife on him which he choose to bring out when she choose to get close enough to give a Lucy Kick. The wound on her shoulder was really her fault, she backed up into the knife so she could get close enough to defeat him without worrying about the dagger for it was already in her. That was what Natsu slapped and what was now bleeding freely.

Sinking into the bath a hiss escaped her lips as the hot water touched and burned the gashes. But as quickly as it was there it was replaced by a soothing feeling. However she could not lean against the back of the tub and for that she cured the pink haired dragon slayer. "Damn it Natsu."

"Achoo!"

"Jeez Natsu that was a big one. Someone must be talking about you behind your back." Said Happy as he was blown backwards because of the force of the sneeze.

"Oh really, Happy? You sure it wasn't that big bucket of iced water you dumped on me while sleeping?" Natsu hissed back jokingly

Laughing could be heard behind the bar's counter as Mirajane placed a fire whiskey in front of Natsu. "I'm sure it is actually Lucy who is speaking behind your back."

"Lucy?" He asked tilting his pink head to the side. "We are teammates so I guess that would make sense. But she is home alone right now. Who is she talking to?"

"Lucy? There was something..." Whispered Happy

"Who knows" Mirajane said giggling lightly.

"Lucy...hungry...Lucy..." Tapping his paw against his tiny chin, closing his eyes in thought.

"Your strange Mira."

"AHHH" Screamed the blue exceed as he flew himself into Natsu's face, placing his paws on his cheeks and pressing them together. Making Natsu seem like a puffer fish. "Natsu I just remembered something!"

"Haffy whaff ichh it."

"You remember when when Lucy said she was going home? Remember?!"

"Ya you chaid she shmelt weird. Whaff does that haff to do with what we're talking about." Natsu was getting a little impatient, for patience wasn't really his strong point. But if this involved Lucy he would hear out Happy's explanation.

Happy let go of Natsu's cheeks and stepped back a little, a serious look falling on his tiny blue face. "Lucy smelt like blood! Lucy is hurt!"

Everything went silent at that statement, Natsu's eyes went wide and his mouth hung slightly agape. "What..." It came out as a whisper but for a cat with huge ears, it was nothing he couldn't hear.

"When you hit her on the shoulder, a weird smell started to come from her. I don't usually smell it because she never gets that hurt! But now I remembered."

"I made her bleed..." Standing up abruptly, he turned towards the guilds wide doors, ignoring the worried looks of fellow members, the questions of Mira, and even Happy trying to catch up.

After getting out of the tub and drying up, Lucy looked back into the mirror, smiling at how much better the wounds looked. It wasn't an angry red, but now a healthy pink which ment it was healing. Deciding that it would be better to let the gashes breathe for another hour, she got dressed and went into the kitchen walking carefully as to not upset her injuries.

Getting a pot out of the cabinets Lucy placed some water and placed it upon the stove. Standing there staring into the shiny surface of the tea kettle, she was over come with a sense of depression. It had been happening a lot lately. Maybe it was because almost every quest they went on recently, she needed some kind of rescue. Natsu was 10x her strength and power, and though she thought she had gotten somewhat strong in the last few years, Natsu seemed to always be to far ahead for her to reach and keep up.

Maybe it was all the blood she lost these 3 days but suddenly she began to imagine Natsu's face in the tea pot. Staring blankly at it, she imagines his big and bright smile, holding his hand out for her to grab. Lifting a hand up she slowly brought it to the reflective surface.

However upon touching it Lucy had to pull back immediately for unknown to her and her day dreaming state, the tea kettle had already started to boil and steam was coming out of the nose.

Hissing at the pain, she was about to put it in her mouth till a hand reached out and grabbed it and spun her around holding her hand tightly.

"LUCE!"

I was trying to make this a one shot! But it seemed so long, I wasn't sure if a one shot is supposed to be a certain length or not, so I just decided to make it a story. But I guess you can still say its a one shot. I DONT KNOW! If this is not to peoples likings I'll just put it back as one chapter and literally make it an official one shot K?


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I hope all is fairing well and you've enjoyed the last chapter of the Healing of Wounds. Like I said before, I was trying to make this a one shot, but it just seemed to long for it to be one as you can probably tell by the sudden and weird beginning here. And so it is in chapters. If you don't like it, PM me and complain telling me that you want it to be just one whole chapter and I shall do your bidding =) (if more then 5 people say to make it as such)

And there he was, the man she was just day dreaming about, the one she had a crush on. Holding her hand, like it was nothing! Blushing slightly, she did even bother to comment on him breaking into her apartment again, till she saw him staring at the beginning of the gash. The tiny part that her belly shirt showed. 

Ripping her hand from his she crossed her arms over her stomach looking to the side. "What are you doing here?"

But Natsu did not respond right away, He was still staring at her, where her gash was, even though her arms was hiding it from view. Her finger was now beginning to throb and she knew she burned it good. 'Damn, I'm just stupid and weak arn't I? Cant even handle a simple burn like this?'

"Was that...from our last mission." It was again a whisper but with everything already silent in the room it was easy enough to know what he was saying. Sighing Lucy turned around and took the tea pot off the burner carefully. She didn't know what to tell Natsu, she didn't want to lie to him because teammates don't do that. But she also didn't want to say that she disobeyed him, thinking she could handle a weak thief by herself, when in fact she couldn't.

Before she could come up with an excuse she felt a feather like touch on her shoulder, the one with the stab. Taking a large intake of breath because of the pain, the touches stopped. Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw something that broke her heart.

Natsu had his eyes closed clenching them and his fist tight. His sharp canine teeth dug into his bottom lip. So sharp Lucy was afraid it would bleed. But at a closer look, sliding out of the clenched eyes, drops of salty water lay resting on his eye lashes, threating to spill.

So shocked was Lucy, she didn't mean to make him cry! Her injuries were nothing. It was all her fault anyway, why was he the one who was crying! "Come on Natsu, it wasn't your fault. You didn't do this to me." She was about to reach up to put a hand on his shoulder, however he cringed and backed away.

A hurt feeling over came Lucy as she stared at the pink haired dragon slayer. Did he really put all this blame on himself? Refusing to back down, she reached up again but this time she decided to make a bold move. Wrapping her arms around him neck she placed her head on his shoulder. She felt him move under her, trying to get away, but she was not about to let go.

"Please Luce, let go. I..I can't hurt you again, so please just let go." His voice was so weak and pathetic, it tore at her heart strings. Even though the situation, Lucy took the time to enjoy being this close to Natsu, taking in his smell, the way his chest rumbled when he talked, everything.

"Get over yourself Natsu. You cant protect everyone, no matter how stronger or stronger you get."

His hands, hanging by his side this whole time, raised up and feathered Lucy's sides. It seemed ever since he got into his head he was at fault for hurting her, he would not touch her like in the old times. He would not put any pressure in any of the touches he gave her.

"I don't need to protect everyone, when all I want to protect, is you."

Everything, her heart beat, her breath, time itself stopped. She could not believe what she was hearing. He just wanted to protect her! It was like a dream come true, all her wistful thinking and its finally coming true. He felt the same way she did! She never did think Natsu had it in him to say the three words. He was just a little to childish for that. Lucy even believed he didn't know what they meant.

But you could say that was the fun part about everything, Lucy had the privilege to teach Natsu what love was. Show him it was as warm and comforting as his own fire. However somethings were ment to fall on happiness, crushing it. And that was love.

"Luce, your one of my best friends, my teammate, and supporter. If I cant protect you, how can I be any of those to you?"

Feeling her body stiffen the things that were going so fast just a moment go, did the same thing that happened a moment ago, everything stopped. 'So that's how it was..just friends.'

Though Lucy should have expected, she never had any luck with love. So much for Lucky Lucy.

Finally letting go in hurt she expected him to stay there looking at her, being his usual self, however when he stepped back, keeping a large noticeable distance between them. Lucy stared at this distance with a look of hatred. After him saying all those things to her, after coming to her house, seeing if she was really hurt he wouldn't go near her.

"Is this how it will be, will you never touch me? Will you never look at me, be near me? All because of my selfish reason, your beating yourself up?! Shouldnt I be the one beating myself up! I was the one who got hurt! I'm the one dealing with it! I'm the one having my heart break in half for hurting the one I love!"

Lucy stopped short, staring wide eyed at her pink haired crush. She just gave away her secret. In a blind rage she let her mouth get ahead of her mind and in a second she ruined their friendship. The delicate relationship they held, was all gone because of her stupid one-sided love.

It was a while before Natsu could get the look of reality back in his look, and by this point Lucy was shaking in her boots. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes got a soft look as he backed up a little more.

"Lucy, you've been my friend for a few years now but..."

Before he could finish anything that was coming up out of this throat Lucy bolted for it, Running from the kitchen, into her room/living room and into the bathroom, slamming the door shut with much fear.

She didn't want to her him reject her, it was going to almost to painful. She heard Natsu coming after her, asking what was wrong, what he said wrong. But she didn't answer him. He wouldn't understand. Someone who doesn't know love, or heart ache. Sliding down the door, Lucy crawled to the farest part of the room. Natus's voice was less heard from the corner of the room, in between the bath and sink.

"Come on Luce, Open the door. Why did you run? There's nothing to be afraid of. Did I say something wrong?"

But his voice was still heard Lucy clamped her hands over her ears and demanded for him to leave her house. She didn't want to hear his voice anymore. It was to painful. The rejection, the comfort, everything.

"Go away Natsu! LEAVE!" She screamed the last part and knew that she would be hearing from her landlady later on about keeping it down.

"Why Lucy! Tell me that at least! Your killing me.." His voice was a whisper at the end and even though Lucy wasnt straining her ears to here it, it was loud enough to pull at her heart strings and make her even more angry.

"I cant deal with it anymore you idiot! I Cant stand seeing you and hearing your voice! Do you know what it would be like to see someone you love, someone who rejected you every day every second of every year! My heart cant take all these tears I cant shed."

Everything was quiet as her voice died away, Natsu had stopped knocking on the door and she was sure that he had finally gone away.

"Come on Luce...Don't say that. Not like that. You can still see me can't you? After everything we have been through you would toss me aside so easily?"

Lucy clutched at her ears tighter. The more he talked the more she just wanted to die. The more she wanted to...

"Natsu...I don't want to be in your team anymore..." And she ment it. What she said before about seeing Natsu would break her heart literally or not. Yes, she may be called weak for making this decision but it was in both their best interests. She had ruined, destroyed, crossed the line that was to never be crossed.

And now the bridge was burned and there was no going back.

"Don't you understand by now Natsu, I've messed so big this time, it wont be so easy to be in your team and act like nothing happened. Because it did and you know it, I know it and before long everyone; Gray, Erza, even that stupid feline Happy would get it. I'm even starting to believe that it would have been better if I never met you, never went to Hargeon, even bought you food." She said with a bitter laugh

"And I know this is the corniest line in the book but it wasn't you, it was me. I'm the one with the one-sided love, right? Maybe...maybe it would have been best if I never even joined Fairy Tail."

Natsu hadn't said anything in a while and it could have just been he was trying to digest what she was saying or he just didn't want to hear it and left. But no matter the case, when Lucy didn't hear an answer behind the door, new tears began to break from her eye lids and fall onto the floor.

Surprised was she then, when the door swung open, barely hanging from its hinges and fire licking at a crater size hole in the door. The pink haired dragon slayer stood there in all his anger and beauty, eyes burning with a passion not seen before. Canines elongated and blood began to drip from his tightly closed fists.

"You would say that! In front of me! Did you even THINK about what you could do to everyone if you left! If you never even came to Fairy Tail! HUH? Erza, Gray, even Happy wouldn't have been this strong without you there by their sides. What about Gramps, He thinks of you as his child, and your just going to leave him?!"

His voice radiated power and anger, sadness and sorrow. It vibrated off the walls and into Lucy's heart where it shook the foundations.

"And what about me?" As he said this Natsu dropped to his knee's, slowly going over to the spot where the blonde haired mage sat. Lucy seeing this action backed up against the wall, wishing she could just turn into the wallpaper, a spinless and ugly wallpaper.

Reaching forward Natsu was the one to engage in the first move, He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and brought her into his chest as carefully and lovingly as he could in his angry and saddened moment. Lucy struggled against the hug, but this time he was the one who refused to let go.

"Luce, before you can out on me, you didn't let me finish my sentence..." Upon hearing this though Lucy began anew, and struggled more violently, she did not wish to hear the end of the rejection, thats why she ran in the frist place.

Natsu held on tighter and placed his chin on top of her head holding it in place. "Luce, You've been my friend for a couple years now, I feel like I can tell you anything, my weakness', my fears, when I'm happy or sad. But...Lately I've been feeling strange. Every time I look at you, my heart beats faster, my breaths shorten. I dont know how to say, or even word what I'm trying to get out. But I know for a fact that Lucy of Fairy Tail, I have fallen in love with you."

OHHHH WAITT! Theres more, one more chapter! I promise Now I dont know how people with think of this chapter, most of you, well actually all of you wrote amazing and heartfelt things about this story and it just made me so happy I worked on this all night long and during some of my classes to bring it to you today. Next and final chapter will be next week or so. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW


End file.
